Breaking Dean Ambrose
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This is a part two to 50 Shades of Dean Ambrose. Same warning I posted there goes here too. May contain some graphic sex and language. But, it's the same Jenna, Julie, Robert and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is part 2 to 50 Shades 0f Dean Ambrose. I kind of wrote myself into a corner there so I decided to continue from another angle, but it's still the story of Jenna, Jon, Julie and Robert. Now, if you remember, Jenna just woke up from a dream where she flipped the script with Jon. Let's see where this takes us. As usual, thank you for following my stories and for being wonderful readers. Feel free to leave feedback, constructive criticism or whatever applies. It helps me grow as a writer.

_Jenna POV_

I felt myself getting flushed in the face. The idea of being dominating with Jon was really getting to me. I know it will never happen because he's dominating and most of the times dominate people don't ever submit. Why it had to get gross on me I have no idea. That I just chalk up to random stories I hear people tell about their embarrassing moments with their lovers. But the role reversal would definitely be a turn on. I told him when he asked me about my kink level that I am versatile. He just has to show me a side of him that brings out the versatility and being tied up in his red room of pain isn't exactly spice of life. That spontaneous sex on that overhang sure was.

The simple fact that even weeks later I am still thinking about that means he's good. So, my body still wants him despite the crazy demands the contract states that we both signed and initialed and I even verbally agreed to. I don't think I can get used to him opening up to me in one conversation and then in the next saying "I'm not the boyfriend type" or calling himself "Fucked up". As far as I can see, he's far from fucked up. He just likes to be kinky and he hides behind that image that he's unattainable and too rough around the edges to love. He'd never admit that to me though. It's all good though. Today is a brand new day.

I get up and go about my business getting dressed being that I am still on vacation I can pretty much do whatever I want. I can hear Julie in the shower in her room. So, I wander out into the living room and flip on the TV. Some random HBO show is playing as I get my lap top. I suppose after that conversation last night, Jon probably gave up on e mail and went back to texting because he doesn't have to use a password. Much to my surprise, he didn't abandon e mail.

Beautiful:

Hey you. I hope your having a good day. I'm envious that your on vacation and I'm off doing another WWE tour. I'm in New York tonight. I wish I had my own private jet so I can send for you. It gets boring out here by myself on the road, but I wouldn't change this job for anything on earth.

AMBROSEMOX75


	2. Chapter 2

Dean:

Well, holy shit. You didn't stop e mailing or forget your password. That's awesome. You must be relaxing more and drinking less. That's good on you. Hang overs are no fun. I was hoping I'd find an e mail from you or a text this morning. A private jet, huh I've never been on one of those before. What would Mr. McMahon think if you had your own jet? I heard Cena does. I wish I could afford to just fly out to New York, but money doesn't grow on trees for me. Some of the normal mortals have to save up money cuz we don't make millions of dollars a pay check. I'd hop on that jet in a minute and go straight to your room to wait for you.

Jenna

_Dean POV_

I'm getting used to the whole e mail social thing. It's not as hard as I thought it would be and so far, nothing is getting out there in the WWE universe that I don't tell them. So, that proves that Jenna is trustworthy even though she is a journalist and writes about people for a living. Man, I do wish I had that private jet though. I bet I could probably talk Cena into letting me use his if he's not busy using it. I feel strange talking about borrowing someone's private jet. That's not my thing. Yeah, I may have the Christian Grey lifestyle, but I am far from that level of high class and high maintenance. I'm very low key and sometimes I even surprise Roman and Seth with my level of down to earth things I do. Seth used the example of catering. He and Roman would be sitting around the table eating like filet minion and all this fancy food they have back there and I'd be happy eating a sandwich and chips like it's no big deal. Don't get me wrong. I like good food and I eat it. I just don't see why I need to eat all that heavy stuff and then go out and wrestle. It doesn't sit well in your stomach and there is a potential for an accident happening out there. I'm not into self- humiliation or humiliating others like that.

Anyway, I digress off the subject. She's normal like I am. She brings up our salary differences like it matters. Money is nothing if you can't spend it on someone you love and making them happy. She'd never let me take care of her because she's a strong woman and independent, but I'd do it in a heart- beat for her.

Beautiful:

What are the odds if I could get a private plane that you'd be ready and on it? I can make it happen. I know who to call. Mr. McMahon does anything to make his employees happy and especially if you're on the top like I happen to be right now. I enjoyed our conversation last night. It felt good to open up to someone and not be judged or told I'm crazy.

AMBROSEMOX75

_Jenna POV_

I almost spit coffee all over my laptop at the sight of what he just sent me. Is he serious? He's going to arrange for a plane to come pick me up in Las Vegas so I can be with him in New York. He's got to be kidding. He's not high maintenance like that. It's not his style to fly all over the world in a fancy plane like that. Why is he trying to impress me with this? I don't need to be spoiled and kept to be happy with him. It's nice, but it's not necessary.

Dean:

I enjoyed our conversation last night too. I hope that is one in a million conversations we have together privately. I will never pass judgement on anything you share with me. I'm the last person you need to be coy around. You know you don't have to send some fancy private plane to come and get me. I'm not some high maintenance broad. I know all that flash isn't your style. That's what I love about you. You're a simple guy with simple needs and it makes you sexy as hell. I only brought up the Audi because of the "Fuck hard" comment you made.

Jenna

_Dean POV_

And there she is. The independent, strong willed woman who won't let anyone spoil her even a little bit. You know what? I think I'm going to make this happen for her. She deserves a little pampering just like everyone else.

Beautiful:

I will take you up on your offer for more private conversations and that Doc is in invitation too. It's part of me trying to open up and let you inside of the inner workings of my mind. It's a dangerous place and you might get in too deep. I'm just warning you now there is some fucked up stuff up there and it takes some fancy doings not to get caught up in it. I can get a little dark when I'm being honest.

AMBROSEMOX75

My next e mail I fire off is to Mr. McMahon asking if he would fly Jenna in for the next show. He agreed I could have the jet for the next day to get her as long as I was back in time for the show at Madison Square Garden's that night. I agreed. I never miss a show unless I am on my death bed ill or physically unable to move. Even then I still try to get up and go against doctor's wishes. I can't even count how many times I have wrestled with serious injuries and didn't even know it because I was too stubborn to simply take care of myself back in the CZW days. I've gone so far as to wrestle unconscious. How exactly does that work? I still don't recall any of it or how I even got to my feet to finish the match. I just remember being thrown out of the ring and onto some wooden chairs in the audience. My head hit the ground and boom everything went black. Next thing I remember, I'm in the middle of the ring with the championship around my waist and my opponent is asking me how I survived that fall.

Yeah, I think there is a reason I was brought into WWE. That shit could've killed me. There I go again rambling off the subject.

Dean:

I can handle a little darkness. I don't expect you to be some uncomplicated perfect guy with all the perfect answers to all our perfect little problems. I offered to be your doc and hear you out because it's what people in relationships do. We talk to each other and iron things out. You don't ever have to be alone or act scared around me. You don't have to hide your emotions or cover up that you're getting close to me. I know when you are reaching out and being real with me. I can feel it and I can see it in your eyes. I love those blue eyes and how they shine when you talk to me. It's like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of your shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I never expected her to take on the burden of my problems let alone solve them for me. She is serious about me and we haven't even known each other that long. Hell, she hasn't even met my dominate side yet. She didn't run from the room thinking I was nuts. So, that's a start I guess. I never really thought about what was going to happen when she arrives here in New York considering I haven't even sent her the information yet. I suppose I should let her in on that little detail.

Beautiful:

I never meant to burden you with my problems. It does feel like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of my shoulders. I can be nothing other than real with you. I'm as complicated as they come and things will never be perfect. That is one thing you won't have to worry about. My emotions are something I am unfamiliar with. I don't tell you I'm fucked up to piss you off or push you away. It's a warning to let you know that I was never really taught how to deal with my emotions properly. I see black and white I don't see any gray when it comes to situations. You are showing me where some of the gray areas are and it's uncharted territory. So, I really have nothing to compare it to. The one woman I let in destroyed me and I thought what we had was real. We went beyond the norm and it felt wonderful and it was roses and hearts and all that stuff. I thought I'd take the next step and make an honest woman out of her and she basically turned and ran as far away from me as possible. I get she doesn't want to have kids. That's fine. I wasn't asking anyone to bare my children. The idea of another soul like me running around scares the living shit out of me.

I thank you for not running away from me and thinking I'm fucked up. It's getting easier to accept as time goes on. I just need your patience as I try to figure this out and learn how to be the man you want me to be.

AMBROSEMOX75

DEAN:

I am a patient woman and I'm all about taking my time. Have you ever tried to even ask for a normal relationship before diving into that little red notebook of yours? I was totally joking when I brought up hard limits and all that stuff. I expected you to be joking too, but the way you lit up like you finally found someone to connect to tells me you were serious and I was a gift to you for understanding your lifestyle. I am sorry I got so confused. I've never been asked to join this lifestyle before and it's a little mind blowing and some of the things are very intriguing where others are very stand offish and turn me completely off of it. I don't like the idea of changing who I am to fit your situations. You love me for me and everyone else will love me for who I am too. They don't need some perfect little Barbie carbon copy on your arm dressed to impress and just nodding her head along to everything. That's not how the business world or the real world works.

My next e mail I send her the itinerary for the flight to New York and my phone starts ringing. I knew she'd be impressed and want to talk to me in person rather than burning up the network with our e-mails.

Dean: "Hello Beautiful."

Jenna: "Have you lost your mind completely?"

Dean: "Nope. For once in my life, I am acting quite sane and I have all of my marbles in one jar."

Jenna: "You want to fly me out to New York tonight on the WWE Private jet. I'm not even part of the WWE. There is no obligation for them to do anything for me."

Dean: "You're right. There isn't but, there is an obligation to do something for me and make me happy. You make me happy and I asked them to fly you out to me so we can be together. I expect you to get on that plane and enjoy yourself. No take backs and no returns."

She starts laughing. I can't tell if it's a genuine laugh or a sarcastic laugh like she can't believe how incredibly crazy I am being.

Jenna: "You're unbelievable."

Dean: "The plane leaves at 8. You've got two hours to get to the airport. I hope that's enough time."

Jenna: "Uh, yeah. That's plenty of time to get the airport from where I am. If I were going to the airport to get on a plane what makes you think I want to cut my time with Julie to go to see you in New York?"

_Jenna POV_

At this point, Julie comes out of her room and into the living room and catches the ass-end of our conversation. She stops in mid stride walking and looks at me like "Excuse me?" I point to the e-mail and she starts laughing and gives me the "Go. What are you waiting for?" gesture.

Dean: "It's a free trip to New York. It only comes once in a life time. I'd jump on it if the roles were reversed."

Jenna: "Dude, it's not the free trip I am complaining about and I'm not even complaining. I'm discussing all sides of the story."

Dean: "There is no story. I sent you what you need to get on the plane. You're responsible for catching it and bringing what you want with you. Anything else I'll provide you with here. I hope your talking to me from the parking garage or an Uber."

Jenna: "I will be in about 15 minutes. According to the Uber I just ordered."

Dean: "Tell Julie I'm sorry for taking you away from her."

Jenna: "She damn near kicked me out when she saw what you did for me."

Dean: "See? I did something even she'd love."

I grabbed my suitcase and my purse and headed down to meet my Uber in front of Julie's apartment complex. I wasn't lying when I said she damn near pushed me out the front door with my stuff. I didn't even have the chance to argue with her much like Jon and his insisting I get to the airport quickly.

Julie: "You're going to kick yourself in the ass if you don't get on that plane and go to New York. I promise you."

Jenna: "I didn't even ask to go to New York. He just insisted on flying me out to be with him."

Julie: "All the more reason why you need to go. The man obviously wants your company and he obviously is completely comfortable with the idea of a human relationship with you other than this whole red notebook fantasy he created."


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna: "Believe me, the idea of a human relationship with Jon sounds amazing, but I can't deny the curiosity is there. I want the kinky fuckery. I want to see what the big attraction is."

Julie: "You're a walking contradiction with him. You say you want a normal relationship with him and he flies you to New York so you can try it. You basically try to tell him you can't come because of me and you don't want him to floss his money around. He gives you time to think about the contract and come to a rational decision and you basically spend the whole time e-mailing and texting each other. He tells you he's anti social media and you convince him e-mail isn't social media. You make my head hurt and I'm not even trying to date you."

Jenna: "He's not trying to date me either. He's vague with his intentions in that department. I'm only sure that he got his heart broken by some chick named Kenzie that he tried to marry and she basically said she wasn't ready for it. He was hurt and used this 50 shades shit to cope with it."

Julie: "Seriously?"

Jenna: "Yeah. He told me she didn't want kids and he said he wasn't trying to produce another version of himself."

Julie: "Jesus, that's one way to kill someone slowly."

Jenna: "Yeah. I understand now why he says he's not boyfriend material."

Julie: "He feels unworthy and basically fucked over by love. So he tries to destroy it with his hard exterior."

Jenna: "Exactly."

A black Nissan fitting my Uber description pulls up to the curb. I confirm with the driver and load my stuff into the trunk.

Julie: "Call me when you arrive in New York."

Jenna: "All right. Talk to you later."

Julie: "OK. Bye."

Jenna: "Bye."

I close my door and the Uber driver confirms we are going to the airport. I text Jon to let him know I am on the way to the airport as we speak.

"Good. I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Are you like this with all your boyfriends?"

Jenna: "No. Not all my boyfriends offer to fly me to New York on the spur of the moment like this."

"Well, you were dating the wrong guys. You deserve nothing but the best. I plan on giving you the best of all the worlds put together."


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna: "That's very sweet of you. I don't need the best of all the worlds. All I need is you. The real you not the one trying to dazzle me with flash. I know your not comfortable with that."

"Are you trying to imply I should just stick to pizza and room service with you because that sounds boring and I want to be more then just that for you. I aim to please."

Jenna: "That pleases me too. We don't need private planes and fancy cars."

"I know you and I know your easy to please. Now if you would only learn to please me and just say "thank you" rather then over analyzing everything. Live for the moment, beautiful."

I laugh out loud. He sounds so made up talking like that. I wonder if someone stands next to him and recites what he should type to him out loud before he pushes the send on our texts. I love his awkwardness with me. I could really fall for him.

Jenna: "Live for the moment, huh."

"Yes. I live in the moment all the time. Are you at the airport now?"

Jenna: "We just pulled up. I'll text you from the plane."

"Until then."

I put my phone in my pocket and got my luggage from the trunk. I headed to gate 12 where a private jet waited for me. I stood on the tarmac for a minute looking at the plane. It looked normal on the outside but once I was on board, I realized why private planes were so much different from commercial planes. The inside of the plane seemed huge and the seats were like recliners. I couldn't believe how comfortable it felt inside. It felt like a flying condo. I had a glass of Stella Rosa Black wine and watched the clouds pass by the window. I must've dozed off because I started to dream again. This time I stood in a black lacy teddy and Jon closed the space between us.

Dean"I missed you, beautiful."

"I missed you too, Jon."

Dean: "You wore this just for me. I like how you think. You look incredible as always."

"Thank you. I have another gift for you."

I pull a black leather riding crop from my bag and a mask. Jon's face lights up. I put the mask on and crack the riding crop against my thigh.

"I'm in charge tonight. Now take off your clothes for me."

Dean: "Anything you say, madam."

I smack his ass with the crop.

"If I want you to talk, I'll say so. Now strip naked."

He obeys and gets naked and kneels before me. I run the crop down his body.

"This might get interesting for you."

He smiles a smirk and I smack his ass again.

"Be a good boy now. You know better."

This dream advances where he is standing before me naked and I have his hands and feet cuffed in the middle of this random room almost like his play room he showed me, but it resembled a bedroom. I walk around him smacking different parts of his body giving him different sensations and when he can't take it anymore I release him and he throws me onto the bed and ravishes my entire body until we are both spent. I wake up to the pilot announcing our arrival at JFK Airport.


End file.
